


Anchor

by charimiel



Series: Poems from the Woods [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek POV, Feelings, M/M, Poetry, anchors kill me okay, directly inspired by the last scene of 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anchor: the werewolf's link to humanity. The one thing to always bring them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

You are five fingers and

The rope to hold me down

Keep me close and safe and

Tied to me we’ll drown

In dreams I cannot read

But I never could read you

Dreams are saved for fire

For burning up like fuel

 

Fireflies burn up in the river

Of smoke and darkened dreams

Heart struck through with piercing claw

You’re tearing at the seams

Hold me back but hold me down

You’ll never burn as fast

Buried safe six feet underground

Dreams of you can never last

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't with that last scene of 3b, it kills me so much  
> This is probably incoherent babble, I wrote half of it at 1 am and the other half on the bus, sorry.


End file.
